April 28, 2010 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. Patch Notes Engine * Marked the "snd_show" convar as a cheat Team Fortress 2 * Added new community map cp_freight * Added missing physics models for several items * Added jiggle bones to the Sam & Max items, and The Buff Banner * Added Crit-a-Cola * Dedicated Server ** Linux optimizations. ** Fixed Linux servers not relisting correctly after a master server restart ** Fixed a case where servers could have "ghost" players consuming player slots * Flamethrower direct damage reduced 20%. * Burn duration reduced (10 → 6 seconds). * Airblast re-fire delay reduced by 25%. * Airblast ammo usage reduced by 20%. * All reflected rockets/grenades/arrows now Mini-Crit. * Airblasting enemies into environmental deaths now awards the death credit to the Pyro. * Minigun spin-up/down time reduced by 25% * Minigun firing movement speed increased to just under half-normal (from 80 to 110). * Throwing a Sandvich to a teammate now earns a full bonus point (was half a point). * Bonk! changes ** Post-use movement penalty removed. ** Now has a re-use cooldown time, like The Sandman. * The Chargin' Targe changes ** Direct charge hit now does 50 damage + 10 per head (up to 5 heads). ** Capped the turn rate from +left and +right while charging. * The Huntsman changes ** Removed restriction that arrows need to be aimed before they can be lit by a Pyro. ** Bow can now be lowered without losing the lit arrow. ** Changed bow so you can start charging it while you're jumping, but you can't fire until you're on the ground. ** Fixed bug where flame effect would get stuck on if you change weapons with a lit arrow. * Moved Crafting button out to the root class/backpack selection panel. * Dragging and dropping items in your backpack now makes appropriate sounds. * Bot changes ** Bots don't retreat to gather health as readily if they are in combat. ** Bots no longer retreat when moving to block a point capture. ** Bots should now equip an appropriate combat weapon and fight while moving to collect health. ** Bots who are roaming the map and hunting now chase down their victims, following them around corners. ** Bots That fire projectiles (ie: rockets/grenades/etc) don't hold down their fire button for a minimum time. This was causing Soldier bots to fire rockets into nearby walls as they strafed, killing themselves. ** Soldiers bots now switch to their Shotgun after firing all four rockets when engaging an enemy. ** Added a few more bot names from community suggestions. ** Fixed a behavior loop with Engineer metal gathering. * Sandman change ** Added a slight speed reduction to stunned players. * Community requests ** Added ConVars log_verbose_enable and log_verbose_interval to report player positions in the server log at regular intervals ** log_verbose_enable default: 0 ** log_verbose_interval default: 3 secs ** "Last-weapon" initialization on respawn now sets itself to be the melee weapon if you don't have a selectable secondary weapon (like The Razorback). * Fixed a case where Gunboats didn't apply their damage reduction properly. * The amount count in the HUD now flashes red when you're low on ammo. * Extinguishing a burning teammate now earns a full bonus point (was half a point). * Fixed a permanent overheal exploit involving Dispensers. * Fixed a bug in spectator mode where the user aborted out of freezecam, setup a spec mode (like IN_EYE), and would then have the setting stomped after the freezecam timer expired. * Fixed bug with disguised Spy sometimes seeing his own name in the disguise status HUD. * Fixed a client crash that could result from players with arrows embedded in them. * Fixed items that can be worn by any class having the wrong model when worn by a disguised Spy. * Added missing map prefixes to server browser game types. * Killing yourself with your own Sentry Gun no longer increments the Sentry Gun's kill counter. * Fixed dropped hats sometimes having the wrong team color. * Fixed Crit-boosted players not getting Critical hits if their weapon has custom no-Crit behavior. * Fixed the achievement dialog taking a long time to pop up, and completed achievements now sort to the bottom of the list. * Fixed Spies disguised as Medics hearing the autocaller sound. Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches Category:Contents